


Breeding Ground: Stairway of Sin

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [67]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Worship, F/M, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Catelyn can not resist the Dragon. No matter how hard she tries. Part of the MILFs of May 2018. First posted as a blog exclusive chapter on May 19th, 2018.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Catelyn Tully Stark
Series: Breeding Ground [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 26





	Breeding Ground: Stairway of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on May 19th, 2018. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Stairway of Sin(Catelyn Stark from Game of Thrones)**

* * *

Catelyn Stark walks with a purpose and a distinct sense of pride. The closer she gets to where she needs to go, the better off this is going to be. 

A pair of strong hands reach from the shadows and pulls her in. Catelyn finds herself facing Hadrian Peverell. It’s not like she’s been avoiding him, but she’s been going out of her way to encounter him. Not to be tempted like she was by him so many times in her life. 

“One might think you’re avoiding me.”

She gives him a soft smile. 

“No, not avoiding you...just merely...preoccupied with other matters.”

“And now you’re going to be preoccupied by me.”

Hadrian’s forceful personality and the knowledge that he knows what he wants, and knows how to take it is one of the things that drew Catelyn to him many different times over the years. 

“You hired me as the tutor of your daughters. But, I think there’s something that I can teach the mother. Along the lines of what I taught our daughters.”

The words “our daughters” reminds Catelyn of her past adultery. And now, she’s in his arms again, about ready to be ravished, and she’s not making an attempt to get away. 

“You didn’t tell me.”

“They figured it out. Once they saw they had eyes like mine, they knew. They won’t tell anyone else out of respect for their mother...and because I asked them not to.”

Catelyn finds herself with a debt of gratitude, up until the point where Hadrian pulls her in and starts undoing the top of her garment. The two kiss each other, right on the staircase of the tower, right where anyone can walk around the corner and see what they’re doing. 

In the eyes of the gods, Catelyn is about ready to succumb to him again.

“And you know you’ve been dreaming about being caught by me again. That’s why you’re playing hard to get. It’s apart of your game.”

Catelyn lets out a heavy intake of breath, as she realizes Hadrian is slipping off his garments and dropping her to her knees. He stands two steps above where she’s kneeling and Catelyn realizes she’s staring up at a god. And about ready to worship said god, if he puts her hands on his crotch and makes her feel the bulge.

“You’re a bastard.”

Hadrian just smile at her, not confirming nor denying the accuracy of her statement. 

“And yet, you can’t resist.”

Catelyn obviously cannot resist. Her heart beats a bit faster when undoing Hadrian’s trousers and pulling out his massive pole. The thick long cock comes out and taunts Catelyn. Her entire mind just goes completely numb the second it comes out in front of her. Awe in her eyes shows exactly how intimidated Catelyn is by his long pole.

“Problem?”

“It’s bigger than I remember.”

“Let’s see if your lips are as perfect as I remember, then.”

Catelyn takes the forbidden pole into her mouth, sucking on it. Hadrian hisses when her warm, soft lips wrap around it. 

“Just as good as any whore...and that much better.”

Of course, the whores were the ones who pay him money for the pleasure. But, that’s beside the point. Hadrian puts his hand on the back of Catelyn’s head and slides his mighty man pole down into her mouth. She sucks and slurps his manhood, taking a hand and wrapping it tight around his balls before squeezing it.

“Good...suck it like it’s your job. Suck it like it’s the only thing that matters in this world.”

Catelyn takes his cock into her mouth. The excitement and danger of sucking off the powerful noble on the steps makes her tingle. Some say that he’s a god who fell from the heavens, in a shower of flaming rock. Regardless, he’s a god which she worships. Sucking him and cupping his balls makes Hadrian just shove himself deeper and faster into her mouth. He grabs the back of her hair and face-fucks her. 

Hadrian closes his eyes lazily and enjoys the warm lips of Catelyn just pressing against his swollen cock head deep into her throat. She really hums down onto his thick cock, and his balls slap against her chin, with a soft moan coming from her. Hadrian puts his hands on the back of her head and rocks into her. 

He decides to slow down. 

“Enough.”

Catelyn releases him from her mouth, wondering why. Give he’s so close to exploding in her mouth and giving her a mouth full of his sticky treat. 

“Stand up.”

The commanding voice brings Catelyn to a standing position. He tears off her clothes, leaving her in nothing other than in very elegant underwear. 

“It’s a shame those will be ruined.”

He tears her panties off and reveals her wet cunt. His throbbing cock sinks the first few inches into her wet pussy. 

“Still tight...it’s really been a long time.”

Catelyn claws onto his shoulder and just moans. Yes, it’s been a long time since she’s had his perfectly long, thick cock burying into her body. The electricity of his twelve inches shoving into her makes Catelyn feel so alive. He pushes her against the wall, using his strong hands to touch her body. Her breasts become responsive to him. 

The sexy MILF rolls her hips up and down to meet Hadrian. Hadrian lets her have it, practically fucking her against the wall. He lifts her legs up and wraps them around his body for more leverage. Catelyn’s eyes widen the deeper and harder he slides into her. 

“Damn, Cat, you’re one of the tightest pussies still. It’s almost like I didn’t breed you with my daughters.”

Hadrian pushes his cock into her and his breeding rod slams deeper into Catelyn. 

Each push makes Catelyn feel a tiny bit younger, just like the first time she’s with him. Her body enters a state of euphoria right before she clamps down onto him. 

He slows down the thrusts to a crawl. The powerful lord knows what he’s doing, all of the ways to touch her. Those hands, brimming with power, comes down to grab the underside of her legs for more leverage. Right before Hadrian plants himself into those depths. 

Hadrian drops Catelyn down onto his cock. Every single moan indicates that she belongs to him. Her breasts, her legs, her body, and more importantly her pussy, every little inch belongs to him. Her needy pussy gobbles up Hadrian’s breeding rod as he goes deep into her.

“If you think I’m close, then it must be a long time. We’re not done until I say we’re done.”

These words, whispered so only she can hear them, sends a chilling blast through Catelyn. He’s right where he needs to be when she needs him to be there. And at the same time, he does not stay too long. He wipes a bead of sweat, as Hadrian fucks her vigorously. 

“Like mother, like daughters. Sansa took my cock into her throat while Anya fucked her sister’s ass. It was very beautiful.”

For some reason, the images Hadrian puts in her mind of her daughters being debauched by their true father causes her to tighten up against his pole. He’s so deep into Catelyn that it causes her to breath in tight. Every stroke stimulates her body, but the images just set her over the top. 

Catelyn’s quivering body, working it’s way around his pole causes Hadrian to smile. She’s leaking completely wet now and making it easy to slide into her body. The tip of his cock buries deeper and deeper into her tight body. Feeling her stomach extend and contract from his rapid fire thrusting is a pretty good feeling at all. 

“Yes….yes….harder….”

Hadrian elevates her legs apart and speas himself into her. Catelyn’s body writhes underneath him. He enjoys the moment, enjoying her wet pussy soaked up with his throbbing hard cock slamming into her. He’s really getting her going. 

Then he pulls Catelyn off of the wall. A slight of hand levitates her onto an invisible shelf and allows him to drive deeper into her. Flesh cracks together. The more Hadrian goes into her, the more Catelyn clings on. She does not want to let this go, no matter what. He’s really fucking her so hard and making Catelyn lose her mind. 

“Damn it, I can’t believe how close I’m getting. You’re going to make me….”

“I’m going to make you cum, aren’t I?”

Catelyn responds with a very stiff nod and Hadrian puts his hands on her nipples before tugging on them. She reacts one more time to him and what he’s doing to her. Her entire body becomes one point of pleasure. She’s no longer against the wall, clinging on for dear life when Hadrian repeatedly fucks her brains out in mid-air. 

“I don’t know how I got along without you.”

“Well now I’m going to be around a lot more.”

Hadrian kisses up her neck and reaches her ear. Catelyn waits for the bomb to drop.

“Guess you’re going to have to deal with that.”

His finger traces down her neck and another hand grips the side of her leg. Both touches light a fire into Catelyn when she squeezes his cock. She knows how much seed can be stored in those balls, but Hadrian makes her work for it. And that just makes her hot. 

The woman’s wet walls tighten around him. Catelyn closes and opens her wet pussy around him, sticking her walls against him and releasing him and then clamping down tight onto him. It’s like a very long workout, and he takes Catelyn to her fullest limits. 

Hadrian slows down just enough to make her beg even more. 

“Don’t stop. Not when I’m slow close. Please...I should have never...snubbed you like I did.”

Hadrian just smiles and puts his hands underneath her ass. He’s almost all the way out of her and he makes sure Catelyn falls down onto the steps. He prevents her from tumbling down more than a step. Watching her sit down, looking up at him with awe and want, makes Hadrian smile. Not to mention, his swinging cock sending splatters of juices into her pretty face. That adds to the appeal of the situation.

“I should have never denied you.”

He pulls Catelyn up and she wonders what the next play is. He teases her tender lips with the swollen head and makes Catelyn just gasp. The closer he is to sliding into her, the better this is going to feel when he does. She knows it and craves it. Craves his cock.

“Time for the big finish.”

Once again, Hadrian picks up Catelyn and positions her so the moment someone comes up the steps, the first thing they see is her orgasmic face. He slides her down onto his cock and makes her pant the deeper he pushes her down onto him. His hands slap her ass, repeatedly and endlessly drilling it. He cannot do anything more than work her over with his cock and make Catelyn just gush for him. 

He’s going to come inside of her, and she’s going to let him. Like she did so many times before in the past. The forbidden lust Catelyn feels for the ageless noble is only increasing the deeper he goes into her. His manhood speeds up, sending her pussy on a thrill ride. It’s not going to be too long before Catelyn pops all over his gigantic prick.

Then, it happens, her orgasm which squirts her juices all over his cock. Opening the path for Hadrian to plunge as far and fast into her. His balls slapping her thighs and making her gush even more. There’s no question about it, he’s about ready to pop as well and she cannot resist him.

“And now, my turn.”

Catelyn is not going to tell him to pull out any more today than she did all of those years ago. Her addiction, a foot long of addiction, slams into her. Making her body just tingle all over her. She can feel Hadrian closing in on the edge, once again ready to bathe her insides with his potent seed. 

The Dragon’s lips curl into a smile, the powerful noble about ready to launch another one of his potent loads. And not for the first time, inside of the womb of this particular woman. He keeps spiking her down and gets closer. Hadrian growls in her ear which makes her drip on him. 

Suddenly, her walls tighten and then his balls give way. 

“Now.”

Hadrian plants his load into Catelyn, spilling blast after blast of seed into her body. He fills her up to the brim, causing her body to almost reach the tipping point, the more of his seed he fires deep into her womb. 

Catelyn closes her walls down onto him and lets out a soft moan which gets even more prominent the more seed he blasts inside of her body.

The end comes and Catelyn’s glad in a way, because she cannot take much more of him. 

The minute Hadrian sets her down, he disappears into the shadows. With the implication that they will meet one more time, when he’s ready. 

Catelyn anticipates it.   
End.


End file.
